thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
The Darkness: Hope
The Darkness: Hope is a one-shot comic book issue published by Top Cow Productions. The comic focuses on Jackie Estacado's daughter Hope. Synopsis In the future, Hope Estacado is a crusading science reporter and her father Jackie, the “World’s Greatest Hero,” has retired to the suburbs to live out his golden years in quiet contemplation. Hope’s about to make a discovery that will shake her to her core—a discovery that will have dark ramifications for the entire human race—and Jackie might be the only one who can help. Characters * Hope * Jackie Estacado * Jenny Romano * Leah Baptiste * Jake Meer * Rachel Harrison * Patricia McNair Plot Summary Hope Estacado gets up in the morning and goes to a coffee shop. There she meets her best friend Leah Baptiste. Suddenly a man throws a garbage bin through the coffee shop window, talking how the stars are all wrong. Later their friend, Jake Meer meets them and they talked about the incident, before Leah part ways with them. Jake and Hope goes to take an interview from a professor of cosmology Patricia Mcnair about the fact that they're living under different night sky. The professor explains that according to the changed position of the stars they must be more than 10000 years in what they think of as the future. Hope is shocked to hear this. After the interview Hope goes to meet her parents and Jake decides to join her. At her parents house, Hope and Jake is greeted by Jenny. Hope greets Jackie who is playing cards with darklings. After the dinner, Hope goes into the backyard to talk with Jackie about the day he saved the world. He talks about how the wielders of Thirteen Artifacts came together to fight the evil that came to destroy the human race. After the end of it, Jackie's identity was public and people thought that he was a super hero, but he lost his taste for adventure and hung his guns to become the best husband and father he could. Hope is touched by this answer and hugs him. She mentions her interview with the cosmology and Jackie pleads Hope to leave this mystery alone. Jenny then invites the two for pie. At her apartment, Hope dreams of a woman conceiving a child that turns out to be a darkling. Her dream is interrupted by the call from Jake who says that he has lead. Jake and Hope meet at Horace Grimes Memorial Asylum. There, they're met by a man who invites them to meet their "Lady". The "Lady" turns out to be Rachel Harrison wielder of the Heart Stone. She touches Hope to let her see the "truth". She starts to see human darklings everywhere she goes. She runs back to her parents house where she is terrified to see that both her mother and herself are human darklings except for Jackie. Hope and Jackie go outside to talk and Jackie reveals that everyone in the world, except for him, Rachel and Finn are darklings. He says that the threat, which artifact wielders faced was him. The Darkness took control of his body and this time he couldn't stop it. By the time he took back the control, the human race was gone and the world burnt to cinder. So he did everything he could to make up for that. The truth is too much for Hope and she decides to reveal this information to everyone. Jackie stops her and makes her forget the truth. Next morning, Hope awakens in her apartment and goes to face the day, having lost the memories of the past day. End Trivia * The story is not part of official The Darkness continuity and serves as one-shot spin-off story. Category:Comic Volumes Category:One-Shot